Unnecessary Enemies
by Aurora Chen
Summary: Everyone knows that Turkey and Greece fought. Everyone knew that Poland and Sweden fought. Everyone knows that Hungary and Romania fought. Everyone knows that Taiwan and Japan fought. Everyone knows that Cuba and America fought. So what happens when a zombie apocalypse strikes? Will enemies always be enemies? Rated T for language, some scenes and character death.
1. Nations' Meet

**Hey guys, I know I've got two Angst fics I got to complete and like another Romance fic I got to finish but this was what was made of my spare time on the cars and everything, but from now until I like finish the other fics, I will not post any more chapters, then again... If people really like this fic than fine, but I'm really not liking the idea of so many fics on my back.**

* * *

It had been a while since the zombie apocalypse erupted. It had effected the world. The whole world besides Australia, Wy, New Zealand and some other lucky nations down there. Chaos erupted, the world literally blacked down. No one could really track the origin of the catastrophe but everyone knew that no where was safe. People got into groups and became savages, looting from the shops.

Romania's POV

The world has since blacked out, I wonder how long I can survive. Good thing I'm a nation. We have just done research that as long as the land still is existent, the country won't die. Really, the only possible way for a country to die is if you blow a hole and completely destroy the country.

I continue walking until I reach a gas station. It looks pretty safe here. There doesn't seem to be much people around it. The place is isolated and as long as I don't make much noise, the rotters wouldn't come to this place. I have discovered that the undead don't have a sense of sight. They can only hear their surroundings. Hm, there's a convenient store not far from here. I can get quite some supplies from the store.

"ARG!"

Life decided to play a joke on me at that moment. Looking outside of the store, I see around eight piles of the rotten flesh. I took the curtain pole that I engaged with as a weapon for the past few months, taking them out with great accuracy, efficiency and speed, using a cracked point at one end to stab them with, not making as much noise as my gun or smashing would have made.

I went to examine the screamer. Great, out of all the people, it had to be another nation, and out of all the nations, it had to be her, HER!

Turkey's POV

Walking in the debris of my country, tired, sleepy, hungry and thirsty, I travel southward non-stop. I needed to get to Cyprus. I received news that the only untouched nations were the Oceanian nations. I had to travel south in order to find safety for myself.

During the middle of the streets of ashes, I tripped over a pile of rotten flesh. Wait, no this isn't rotten flesh. I could sense that this was another nation, wait… This is… GREECE! Out of all the people that I had to meet first, it had to be Greece.

He was way too lazy. Sleeping all the time. Here, I was really, actually looking forward to finding Cyprus and since he used to be a old colony of mine during the great Ottoman empire days, He should be nicer to me than that Greek bastard would be to me!

I bet that Greek bastard's useless. I mean, look at him, he sleeps all the god damm time. If I could like meet some nation that could actually help me survive by helping with getting the food or something. Greece won't help, what so ever. If only I could meet other nations here too! Sometimes, I wonder why Greece hasn't been fired yet.

Poland's POV

Walking eastward, I want to get to an airport around the like borderlines between my country and Germany. It is like a military airport and harbor. I should be able to get something like an aircraft carrier and totally put some gasoline inside. Non only that. I should like get supplies. LOTS! I mean like, there will totally be rotters, right? I'll get one or two planes on the carrier too. I'll get a helicopter and one military fighter plane.

I keep on walking and I see a highway. I keep on moving, it's getting darker and darker. The risks of meeting one of the monsters are like, increasing. I totally wish that one of my ponies were here. My pony would like totally be nice to me and I could travel like, a lot faster.

I continue my journey and I find a car I see that the gasoline is like full. I see a gas station nearby that isn't self service. I find all the jars and cans I can find around and eventually, I fill them with gasoline. I also get some of the already filled for sale gasoline. Then, I quickly fill the rest of my car with supplies from the shop like water and food. I pull off my car and like totally started driving towards the east. I keep on driving until I meet a lumpy figure. It definitely wasn't one of the rotters. In matter of fact, I sense the fact that the figure is also a nation. Mentally, I wish that the figure was Liet or something although I guess, meeting Germany isn't that bad either. After the Second World War, we became cool with each other and he like, totally apologized.

I get off the car, realizing there's still space in the passenger seat. The man was tall, wait no, Liet or Germany like totally can't be that tall. I like think it's totally Russia. Oh well, If I'm nice to him, I don't think it'l be that bad. I, after all AM his cousin. Until I meet the man's blue eyes, I was still thinking it was Russia, but like when I totally saw his blue eyes, I realized this like was totally my old rival; Sweden.

Like, out of all the people, I just like totally had to meet Sweden. He like hates me for totally beating him at war with like, Liet. I mean, I like also totally beat up Prussia, his like wartime enemy but that doesn't totally stop his hate for like, me.

"Like hell, totally not you."

Taiwan's POV

Walking along the street's of my brother Hong Kong's city, I was hoping I could reach China by boat or something. I have already explored Korea and Macau. Right now, I was desperately searching for one of my siblings. I hope China's still alive, I mean, he's wise enough and good enough at fighting to survive. He's pretty good at fight or flight. I'm sure he can survive. I push the obnoxious thoughts to the back of my head and focus on trying to find my brother.

I continue down the rotten road and notice a familiar figure. My brother Hong Kong was one among the dead carcasses on the road. I start to wonder if this is global or local. I think it is global because if it was local, there would be help sent already.

I reach the road that connects Taiwan, China and Hong Kong through a tunnel. I enter and I find a car that has enough petrol in it to travel some hundreds of kilos on the road and I enter and start to drive the car down the tunnel, constantly having to avoid the few cars in the way.

Entering my elder brother's land, I drive my car down to Beijing, the capital of China and where I would most likely find my older brother China. Down the road I keep on traveling, as I close in on the TV tower in Beijing, I see a moving figure. I can tell it is of a non rotter, nor is it one of the savages that are still trying desperately to survive by looting the shops, stealing from other survivors and eventually, they actually fortified places and made civilization. Surprising how fast evolution happens when in a zombie apocalypse.

I drive closer and realize who that other living being who doesn't want want to eat me and tear me into pieces.

Cuba's POV

By boat, I travel to the forests of my country. Being an isolated island, I am guaranteed that it's safe for me to stay for the next few weeks or so. The place only had a farm when it happened and the farmer died of heart attack when he heard about the news. I threw his carcass into the river and looted the crops that are on the field, some, I preserve by canning them with the ocean salt, some I try my best to eat fresh.

To my relief, there are some food on the island that can last for years without expiring, probably stored by the farmer in case there was a storm. Storms on this island are pretty harsh and no support boats can get to the island in a storm so the farmer would smartly get a large stock of the canned food. Continuing in the barn, I see two pistols with lots of ammo, a rifle with lots of ammo and a shot gun with lots of ammo too, there is also a small sized machine gun and a bit of ammo for it. I also see an army knife that can be attached to the rifle. A smart choice considering the bears in the forests of this rural island.

I continue my search until I see a familiar face and I immediately get freaked out by why he's in my country. Then again, I guess if I were really desperate, I would be looking for him too. Him searching my country must mean that he's already searched Mexico and Canada. They've probably didn't find a way to meet so I guess I'll let him stay for a while.

* * *

**There you go! Please read and review my other fics too!**


	2. A Split and an Awkward Unite

**Hey guys, an update on the story! Again, I don't own Hetalia. Oh and by the way, this story will update every Saturday at precisely 6 o'clock Beijing time.**

* * *

Third person (Following Romania)

"Why? Out of all the people I had to meet, why do I have to meet you?" Romania complained, looking at his rival and enemy that he had despised for so many uncountable years.

"I'm kind of wondering the same thing, fangs, you weren't even struck that badly, no wonder you're surviving the for so long, can't you at least be nice? I am your neighbor after all, dumb ass!" the person keeping him company had shot back. They were walking along the streets for a while now, looking for a ship or something.

The Hungarian and the Romanian were arguing for a while now, and finally, they came to an agreement. Both knew that Australia wasn't hit at all. They heard that Sealand wasn't hit that badly, at first, only one person had the zombie attack in them and was quickly executed, but to be safe, Wy was planning to send a boat to Sealand to take them back to their continent.

Hungary insisted that they should go to Sealand first and then take that boat back to Oceania while Romania wanted to go south to Bulgaria and then Turkey then taking a ship of their own to Oceania by the Mediterranean Sea, through the Pacific and then across the Indian Ocean.

In the end, they finally agreed. They would use a completely different route and they decided that it was actually the smartest way. They would travel to Bulgaria, then to Turkey, across to Iran, continuing down Pakistan, across to China, down and to Vietnam. Then they would take a ship to Malaysia and Singapore. Lastly stealing a ship or something and going to Australia or New Zealand.

Hungary was able to control her temper and not kill Romania, mostly because she didn't have a frying pan there able to do so. With that, she also realized that Romania wasn't a big harm right now and wanted really, both of them to survive. Plus, Romania was actually big help, she realized how fast of a worker he was and how much portions of food he would give her every day, much better than surviving on her own. Plus, the work was done much faster. They had a deal, she would go get the water, Romania would get the food. Hungary would go get wood for a fire, Romania would set up a tent.

Above all of that, it was much safer. They could take turns keeping watch for any more of the rotters and they would fight off the monsters alongside with each other. They eventually walked down ti Bulgaria and that's when their differences kicked in. They couldn't decide weather to go to Ukraine or Turkey. Romania argued that Going to Turkey would be faster since it''s going south. Hungary claimed that Ukraine was safer since it was more isolated.

They eventually split up. Yet, little did Hungary know that she was also heading towards Turkey. Somehow, she had taken the wrong road. They met up again and she said "So you decided to agree with me once and go by Ukraine."

"No, this is Turkey" Romania said, back at Hungary, still confused at why Hungary would actually agree with him once and take the road by Turkey, considering they were enemies. Maybe she finally got through that thick skull of hers that she couldn't survive for long without his company. He inwardly grinned to himself.

Third person (Following Poland)

Sweden rolled his eyes sarcastically before saying "Like hell, totally me!" The Swedish man, teased him by emphasizing on his valley girl accent. The Swede knew how to mock the Polish man. He knew some of his secrets, and some of his weaknesses and how to push him forward. That really annoyed Poland.

Years ago, Lithuania and Poland had a major war against two nordic nations. One being Sweden and one being Finland. They had beat them badly once Finland told them about how Poland and Lithuania beat up Prussia strategically. With that Sweden immediately withdrew his troops and Left.

"So, I guess you couldn't find Lithuania could you? I don't know if he's still alive." Sweden smirked intimidatingly at Poland. Damn that Swede, he was scary. Along with all of that, he was mocking Poland. Not the best day for him…

"You know, like from you looks, you totally don't have much food. Are you like sure you can totally survive for like, another few months. There's like totally an airbase not far from here. I'm pretty sure that you can't survive for long… Ivan like totally built it there for training between our armies. After all, he is my cousin. Oh and about finding Liet, why don't you worry about finding Finland first? Or did Ivan already kill him?" Poland returned his favor by mocking him back. Now, it's DAMN that Pole, he was one street smart person.

"L'k, 'm n't 'n th' m'd t' 'rgue" The Swedish accent deepened as Poland started to mock the Swede. He started to drive forward, leaving the Swedish man behind, choking on the smoke of the car. He quickly found his own car and headed towards his destination. His destination wasn't far. It was one of the harbors that Russia built near the borders of Germany, Sweden, Finland and Poland.

Poland, of course had agreed to this, under one circumstance. If Ivan agreed to defend Poland in the time of war, Feliks would allow him to build it on the land of Poland. It was a win-win. Not only did it piss off the American "capitalist" pig, it increased the relationship between the cousins and their countries, it defended Poland from war and it increased the Russian military even more.

When World War three came, it was a rather different war though. WW3 was the four major tracts of land against the rest of the world. China, America, Canada and Russia. Then again, he conquered well, signed a non aggressive pact and agreement with the pre-soviets which included Prussia, Ukraine, Belarus(no, not a marriage), Romania, Hungary(neither of them were really pleased with that), Bulgaria, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, the northern Asia countries and Poland.

Sweden, Finland and Denmark wasn't quite pleased at that because it seemed dangerous. They shared borders at one bey and the Nordics really wasn't pleased that they could send navy military to beat them up any time they wanted. It was one of the most nerving thing that happened to Sweden yet. He had survived World War two without even fighting and remaining neutral. But this… well it was a bit dangerous, just a bit.

The three nordics had protested to Ivan but… well, they really couldn't do anything, considering that it wasn't part of their land. Now, it was time for revenge. He would finally get to break into the military navy base and get revenge for all of the years. For scaring Sweden and Finland's army away, for threatening them with Ivan's troops during World War two, for building the scary military base.

Now was the time to throw a party and celebrate the leaving of Poland. Finally he could have fun and not get competed by the damn Pole on who could have more fun. Finally, he wouldn't be known as the intimidating nation that was as boring as Switzerland. I mean, damn that Swiss, he didn't even have friends. I mean, yeah, both of them stayed neutral during World War two but at least he had his other nordic friends. Switzerland did have Liechtenstein but… well that was his sister.

When he arrived at the harbor, he saw the same annoying figure. He walked forward with heavy footsteps and the other nation turned around too.

"Holy fuck, it's like you again. Why do I like keep on totally meeting up with you?" Feliks spat at his neighboring nation. Ever since the Polish-Swedish wars, they didn't exactly have the best relationship. When Germany attacked Poland and took charge of him, Sweden laughed and made fun of him. In return, when Ivan had tried to invade Sweden, Finland and Norway, Poland had helped him.

"C'z f't s'ms t' l'k' t' pl'y tr'cks 'n 's." The Swedish heavily sighed back. Oh great, this would be one hell of a long, awkward journey with a intimidating, scary, serious, shy, speechless Swedish nation and a cheerful, happy, cross dressing, blabbering, annoying, pink loving, pony owning (a million things) Polish nation. Both being nations, neither had the upper hand. Now, they just had to survive with each other until they reach a safe place. God, this was going to be one hell of a journey.

Making way towards the same ship, it almost seemed like they were cooperating with each other for the first time of their lives, collecting missing things from a list pinned onto a bulletin board on the cabin walls of the aircraft carrier that they depended on for transportation. Eventually they had enough things for take off.

Third person (Following Turkey)

In front of Turkey, Greece literally fell right before his eyes. Turkey wasn't surprised, but judging from the looks on Greece, the Greek man who loved sleeping probably was able to go with no sleep for three days or something because he looked tired, really tired that he would probably go super mad if someone woke him up or something.

Turkey was mean and an enemy of the Greek nation since birth but he wasn't that mean, plus, it really wasn't the time to start another war against Greece since he was the only thing alive around him right now.

Turkey set up his camp at a bush nearby the place Greece was sleeping. He dragged Greece into the tent and also went into it himself. He decided that if he was going to get any rest at all and not get beaten up in the morning by the usually angry at him Greek man. When he woke up, he would probably think that Turkey kidnapped Greece or something. He stuck to the tree. Using fabric, he was able to make a good sleeping location and jumped into it and got ready for bed.

The night was was restless. Greece was constantly mumbling about how he was hungry. That wasn't really pleasant because he was disturbing him sleep with his ever so quiet mumbling that really pissed him off. He really preferred no sound at all coming from his rival Greek nation.

Turkey finally found a way to get to sleep, despite his detest for the Greek nation and mumbling added together. Right now simply wasn't the time to be picky about things. He simply couldn't afford it.

His reasoning and logic came to work. If Greece knew that he had a hate for his mumbling, he would simply continue just to mock him and weaken him. Second, he just needed that beauty sleep in these situations because he knew there would be a lot of work in the future, especially if Greece decided to follow him.

That was his soft side. He had a major problem with dealing with people. Especially those who are about to die. Most people can not see that part of him. He was deep down a nice guy but most people still enjoyed and preferred the Greek nation's company better, mostly because he wasn't one of the loud obnoxious nations.

That truly angered the Turkish nation. He didn't know what he did wrong to make so many people hate him for life. He raised Greece as a cousin. RAISED Greece, damn it! Why did his own cousin that he raise hate him so much, I mean he should be thankful of him. As the Ottoman empire, he raised Cyprus and Greece on his own and protected them during World War one and two, despite suffering greatly himself.

In the morning, he woke up very early and prepared to get breakfast. Getting the water all on his own and not to mention, he had to get extra water for Greece too. That sucked, really sucked. Once he went back to the camp, he decided that he would prepare a way to get to Australia. He would first head towards Singapore and then take a ship towards Australia. That would work, he had somehow gotten signal and was able to send a text message to Cyprus to meet him in Singapore. Cyprus, while the signal was still on, managed to reply to him, saying that he agreed.

Obviously, Greece woke up, shouting "whuuuuuuut? Where am I?" Turkey thought it wasn't nice to keep him inside of his tent and not tell him where he was and just drag him along with him.

"Oh, I see you're awake, I am heading down towards Singapore and meet up with Cyprus. I'll walk slower if you decide to follow me. You might be wondering why I'm heading to there, I might as well answer all of your questions right now. Out of all the countries, Australia, New Zealand, Wy and I guess, Hutt River was completely untouched by the cataclysm so I decided it would be smart if we head towards there. Any questions?" Turkey finished.

"Out of all the countries, why would we go to Singapore to meet up?"

"Sigh, in case you were paying attention when we went to Gakuen Hetalia, you should have learnt geography well. After all, Gakuen's best subject is geography, but because I'm nice, I shall tell you that Singapore is really close to Australia, therefore, I shall tell you that we are heading there to take a ship or plane to go to Australia."

"I'm not following you, I'm heading towards Africa, I always wanted to go there. Plus, what about the African nations? Do you care nothing about your middle east countries that you raised?" I would have thought that you were nicer." Greece asked, confused about it.

"Don't sweat that, they are heading towards Malaysia, Singapore too! I think they called their fellows Cameroon, Seychelles, Ethiopia, Kenya, yeah, lots of them. I heard Tunisia was close to a lot of them" Turkey finished, then realizing something and adding; "so you won't find any of them personifications in Africa."

"I'm still heading towards Africa" Greece persisted and left. Turkey just checked his watch that he thought would have been useful and just tapped his feet as he waited. Not surprisingly, Greece came back after no more than ten minutes.

"Ah, I changed my mind. I kind of got lost and I don't know how to get to Africa, there's a huge blue, liquid thing blocking my way and it tastes really bad!" Greece said, just like when he was younger, a bit whiney.

Turkey face palmed, yeah Greece was stupid but he would have expected to have taken some heritage mother Ancient Greece. She was smart and powerful. He would have expected similar from Greece but Turkey guessed that the modern nation wasn't so powerful after all.

"It's this thing called a sea Greece, a sea" Turkey shot back.

Third person (Following Taiwan)

"What are you doing here?" Japan asked Taiwan.

"And I could ask you the same Kiku, you know that I am probably just checking on my brother." Taiwan said, really annoyed at Japan. Personally, she hated him, but family was family. Technically, both Kiku and Yong Soo were her family somehow, no matter how annoying and obnoxious (Yong Soo) or how much of a traitor (Kiku) they were. Yao said that she should never trust Kiku. At the thought of Yao, she started to cry, she knew that Yao had to be somewhere, she knew that he wouldn't just leave them to die. She just knew it… it was instinct that China, CHINA would have kept alive. After all, he was known as the invincible nation. He couldn't die. if he died, then all of the other nations didn't even have any hope.

Taiwan simply sighed and kept on walking while saying; "You know that Yong Soo's dead right? And Xiang, and maybe Chao."

"What about Mongoria-san? Or Tibet-san? Are they alive?" Japan asked.

"Obviously, if I knew, I would have told you."

"Arr right, don't have to be so aggressive. Wait, so rots of our famiry died? I thought it was a rocal thing."

"Do you not go and look at the news? The only region that went fucking untouched is Australia, New Zealand, Wy, Hutt River! You get the point!"

"OK, then, I guess I'rr forrow you. If we should be finding someone, we shourd be spritting up. That way, it's much faster."

"You've got resources right? I don't have much to be giving them to you. We will search China together and then I will search Mongolia while you search Tibet."

"Actuarry, I've changed my mind. I think we should stick together in case there are some attacks, you know I don't have any weapons with me."

"Neither do I, sigh, I guess that being in pairs would do better than being alone. Here's the plan for the next few days. We start off in heading northwards to search for Mongolia. Then we search Heilongjiang province and inner Mongolia. Hopefully, we'll be able to find Yao there, but first, we need to search our current province, the Hebei province. I'm thinking of the city Shijiazhuang or Tianjin. If we search Mongolia and inner Mongolia, I guess we might find someone. Even finding Russia would be better." Taiwan explained to the politely listening Japan.

"Yes, I agree, but do you rearry think that finding Russia wourd be a good idea? I mean he's pretty scary! I used to be an enemy of his, do you think that he would be happy?" Japan asked, concerned about finding his old enemy, although none of them were even sure if they would even meet someone.

"Well," Taiwan reasoned, "with big brother's friendly pacts with Russia, I would have thought that he woulds spare your life!" Taiwan joked.

Third person (Following Cuba)

"Oh hey, Cuba, want a fight or something?" the United Statesian (I don't know how to call someone from the US) asked challengingly at the Cuban boy.

"Hey! Calm down man, I won't like hurt you, you do know that this is my land right? You don't have a right to point fingers at me!" Plus, depends if you want to stay on this island because I am moving a south-west direction with a ship I have somewhere I'm not going to tell you about and head into Australia. We really aren't that far" Cuba said, explaining his plan, hoping that America either hates him too much to follow him or thinks it's stupid and wants to save the world.

"All right, dude, I guess your right. There isn't a possible way we can survive forever on this island, we have to do something to get to safety. I hope that Australian doesn't hate me" America said, agreeing to the Cuban. Cuba wasn't happy with that, he wanted to leave America on the island but thinking about it again, Cuba decided that it wasn't all a bad thing and if he could be helping him navigate or clean up during a storm, he would be really useful.

"Great, today, we start gathering food and putting it in the captain's cabin and the reason for that is when we encounter a storm, there is no possible way for the our supplies to get wet while if we put it in the storage room, the likelihood of it totally destroying or even washing it into the sea is very high therefore, it isn't safe for us to put our food into the storages.

Let me explain what kind of things we need. First, we should get all of the farmer's supplies for fixing things like hammers and nails because we can then fix the ship when it gets broken. Bringing a few pieces of thick iron and wood is a good idea too. Second, this is a island with extreme amounts of gasoline and we most people around here have lots of gasoline on hand because apparently, you can't go to the gas station here. We'll loot it and we could fill up the boat when it needs it.

There's also an emergency backup power system in case we either run out of our used materials or it doesn't work. Either way, we'll need some coal or charcoal to fill that out and use the small boat's system to our advantage. We'll cut down some trees to burn charcoal and put it in our ship.

The last thing that we can't forget is the food. We need lemons and that's what we have on this island. Problem is, it's too much of a waste of electricity to keep the whole ship's light and electricity on. We'll only keep the captain's cabin electricity on. Today, we'll move the refrigerator from the kitchen to the captain's cabin so that we can keep the lemons fresh in there" Cuba finished.

"Dude, you lost me at 'supplies get wet in storage room' and I lost the reason for that man, you don't need that much reasoning with me and you could just make a list or something and I would help you do it!" Cuba just sighed and got out a stick. Into the sand, he wrote in English what he wanted the US to help him do.

The list read;

Gather food (includes lemons, pickled or canned food, fresh vegetables, raw meat, food with preservatives like crackers)  
Get gasoline, put it in tanks  
Cut down wood  
Get hammers, nails, wooden planks, iron pieces and other materials like that we can find  
Retrieve fridge from the kitchen  
Gather them inside the captain's cabin

With that, they started working

* * *

**Be grateful that I actually updated!**


End file.
